The common method for transporting hanging fans is to pack the fan after dismounting of the blade and the hang supporter therefrom. The storage space of this common packing method is wasted. The purpose of this invention is to reduce packing and transport volume using a special packing structure during the shipment in order to reduce the shipping cost .